If It Isn't Hermione Granger
by BookwormWeasley
Summary: After Hermione decided to break up with Viktor, a chance encouter with Fred Weasley in the hallway leaves her very confused. ONE SHOT FW/HG. Rated just to be safe, please review!


Hermione Granger was nothing short of the brightest witch of her age. Sadly, boys didn't care if you're able to master the summoning charm in a matter of minutes, or if you could cite the uses of dragon blood. All that mattered to them was how big your breasts are, how sleek your hair is, or if you're willing to put out on a first date. Hermione, however, could care less about aesthetics, but she did care about a certain redhead's attention.

Said redhead, however, would not give Hermione the time of day even if she paid him. The only boy – or man, that seemed to be interested in her was the all-mighty Viktor Krum. The Bulgarian Quidditch God was very popular with the ladies, and yet had asked her to the Yule ball and has been dating her ever since. She was the only girl who wasn't constantly after him, and that intrigued him, he needed a challenge. Any girl would be over the moon having the famous Viktor Krum kiss her on a regular basis, or be the one to have his undivided attention. Hermione liked Viktor, but she didn't like him enough. Her heart was with someone else.

She tried to break it up with Viktor, she did, but whenever they were alone all he wanted to do was snog the daylights out of her. He wanted to go further than kissing and fondling, but Hermione put her foot down there. She would not lose her virginity at 15, and certainly not to Viktor Krum of all people.

Days before the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione decided she could not withstand any more of her relationship with Viktor, nor could she stand the jealous glares of the rest of Hogwarts' female population.

Hermione waited for Viktor in the library after dinner, he always followed her for a good snog regardless of where she went. Viktor walked in and a few seconds later a group of giggling third years followed, whispering and glaring at the couple.

Wanting some privacy, Hermione led Viktor to the Restricted Section, knowing that even _his_ entourage would not follow him there, and she could finally have some peace and quiet.

"Herm-own-ninny, I have missed you," he said, and she rolled her eyes. "Vats wrong? You seem vorried," he said, pressing her to the bookshelf. Not waiting for an answer he closed the distance between their lips.

Hermione pulled away shocked, "VIKTOR KRUM, GET OFF OF ME! I WILL NOT DISGRACE THE LIBRARY BY SNOGGING AGAINT THE RESTRICTED SECTION!" She whispered loudly, so as not to draw the attention of neither Madam Pince, nor his groupies.

Fuming that he would even consider that, she continued, "Which brings me to my point. Viktor I'm sorry, but I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. All you ever want to do is snog, and I need intellectual stimulation. You're too physical, and I can't handle it anymore. I'm sure there are hundreds of other girls who are dying to kiss you. I'm sorry but I want to be only friends."

And with that, she pushed him away and left the library, leaving behind a very shocked Viktor Krum.

Hermione was too caught up in her own thoughts, and didn't notice the tall figure in the shadows.  
>"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hermione Granger out of the Gryffindor common room, so close to curfew, and wandering the castle!"<p>

Hermione took out her wand, and spun so quickly that she lost balance. Right before falling flat on her face, a pair of strong quidditch-toned arms encircled her.

"Merlin's beard Granger, I know I'm gorgeous but that's not reason to fall for me so quickly," he smirked, "I always thought you were the brains type, but then again you are with Krum, Bulgarian git."

When Hermione regained her balance, and got on her feet, she looked up to find none other than Fred Weasley.

"Why do all the Weasley's dislike Viktor?" she asked. Neither he, nor his younger siblings particularly liked the quidditch player, except for Ron at the beginning of the year, but for some reason he rather dislikes him at the moment.

"It's only natural to be jealous of him, Hermione," he said with the standard Weasley-Twin grin.

"You and your blasted quidditch," she huffed, she never did find anything interesting in the sport, and her fear of heights didn't endear it to her either.

"Who said anything about quidditch?" Fred said, looking the most innocent Hermione had ever seen him.

"Well, what else could you possibly be jealous of? He isn't particularly smart, you're much more intelligent. I mean the level of magic in your pranks is quite impressive. He isn't good looking either and not much of a snogger. Word around the castle is you're much better, being one of the infamous Weasley playboys. And you have more friends than he does; the Durmstrang students seem to fear him more than actually liking him. What can you possibly be jealous of?" she paused, "I'm rambling aren't I?" She said, blushing at her own foolishness.

"Yes, yes you are. But it's adorable," he winked. Suddenly his eyes widened, "Wait! Hermione Granger, resident bookworm finally acknowledging our efforts? I'M SHOCKED! WHAT AN EGO BOOST!" he exclaimed.

"It's not like you needed it anyway," she narrowed her eyes at him playfully, "your head can barely fit in the Great Hall."

He chuckled, "Anyway, I'm not sure about our 'ickle Ronniekins, or Ginerva for that matter, but… Well, I… erm, " he hesitated, "I'm jealous because - err, well because he has you." Fred's ears turned a fierce red, and a blush threatened to completely take over his face.

"You're jealous of Viktor, because I was his girlfriend? But you can have practically any other girl, I don't understand…" Her eyebrows furrowed together, as she tried to make sense of it.

"Well you're no ordinary girl Hermione," he said before instant realization came to him. "You said WAS his girlfriend. What happened Mione? If that Bulgarian arse hurt you, I swear"-

"No, no, he didn't hurt me. I just broke up with him," she cut him off, mentally chuckling at Fred's confused expression, she explained, "I have feelings for someone else…"

Fred's face suddenly lit up, and his stunning blue eyes had a twinkle in them that Hermione had never seen before. "Someone else?" he said, "and who might that someone be? Is it someone I'm friends with? Someone I'm … close… to?"

Fred took a couple of more steps towards her, and pressed her body onto the wall. Careful not to crush her, he had one arm on the wall and another on her waist, and slowly lowered his face to hers.

Hermione wanted to push him away, but at the same time, she didn't. She had waited for this moment for a long time, now would be the perfect time to reveal her feelings to him, just like Ginny told her to a million times.

She wasn't aware who made the first move, but their lips were suddenly moving together in perfect sync, and she threw her arms around his smooth freckled neck. The first thing she noticed was how better a kisser he was than Viktor. Fred was more controlled and yet more passionate, forceful but still extremely gentle. Viktor was sloppy, and his kisses were filled with spit. Soon enough, all thoughts left her mind and she was overwhelmed with the sensations Fred was causing.

Hermione felt his tongue sweep her bottom lip, and ask for permission to enter her. She gasped at the sensation and he smirked, returning to their kiss. Their tongue's battled for dominance, and Fred finally won – not that Hermione minded. She didn't mind at all.

Her hands moved from around his neck to his waist and pulled him even closer. She needed him, and this scared her, her body never reacted this way to a kiss before. She felt a pool of liquid move to her stomach and she ached. She ached for something unknown; the only thing that made sense to her was Fred.

His leg slid between her legs and hoisted her up until she was almost completely sitting on his knee. She moaned at the contact, and he could feel her heat through her knickers.

He never wanted to stop, never wanted to lose the taste of her. It wasn't like anything he's had before. She didn't have any lipgloss on and so she didn't taste artificial at all, she tasted like Hermione. It was a drug, and he was already addicted.

It dawned on him that they were both making out in the middle of the hallway and it was already way past curfew, and he pulled away far too soon for either of their liking and rested his forehead on hers.

"You have absolutely no idea how long I've wanted to that Mione, ever since the World Cup," he said once he was sure he could form a coherent sentence.

She nodded, and he took her hand and they walked slowly up to the common room in a comfortable silence. Thankfully, it was empty. Now free of all the loud Gryffindors as they had all retired to bed already.

Hermione had never ever been so confused, Fred Weasley liked her. THE Fred Weasley, known womanizer, and snogging extraordinaire, liked her – the bushy haired bookworm, best friend of his little brother. 'Maybe he's playing a prank on me', she thought, her heart sinking in her chest.

"Fred, why did you kiss me?" The words escaping her mouth before she could even think of them.

"Hermione, I know what you're thinking. I truly like you, and no, I am not playing a prank on you. You're a gorgeous, talented witch, who had just broken up with her ex-boyfriend because she didn't like him. I mean, I thought you meant me. When you said you had feelings for someone else, because you kept looking at me before and blushing when I talked to you. I'm sorry, if I wasn't… I'll just go," he said, standing up, and started walking towards the boys' dormitory.

"Fred, wait! I didn't mean it like that," she said, "I was just confused, please don't go!"

He stopped and turned around.

"Hermione, do you like me?"  
>"Yes"<br>"I like you too, and I want something serious, no fling."  
>"I want that too."<br>"Good, now come here so I can kiss you."  
>And kiss they did.<p>

The couple spent the entire night on the couch of the common room talking and kissing, laughing and kissing some more. They talked about everything and nothing, from Hermione's fear for Harry in the tournament, to Fred's plans to open a joke shop with George after Hogwarts.

Hermione laughed when he told her all about his mother's reaction to the "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes." Apparently, she not only grounded them, but took away all their products. Poor Molly, she thought, the twins began production just after on their new products.

A few hours later, Fred awoke to a shifting body on his chest. He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend Hermione (girlfriend… he liked the sound of that) snuggling closer to him. Usually, Fred would have been mad as hell if someone woke him up in the middle of the night, but looking at Hermione's peaceful face as she slept made him feel a lot better.

He couldn't wait to see George's reaction when he wakes up and finds Fred asleep on the couch with Hermione, but then again George knew all about his feelings towards her. Even though he never told his brother, but Fred was sure George knew, it's a twin thing.

For the time being though, Fred was content in knowing that Hermione was finally his, just as he was hers. Pulling her closer, he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:  
><strong>**I always liked Fred with Hermione, it makes perfect sense that the jokester would be attracted to the bookworm. After all, opposites attract. Anyway, PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW. I am new to this and I want to improve, but I can't do that without anyone's opinion.  
>THANK YOU FOR READING :)<strong>


End file.
